The Electric Chapel
by stretch the faunlet
Summary: Their relationship was being kept a secret from the Empire. It had started off with a silent, casual meeting, and grew into something much more, something they both would not have expected to happen at all. Past Red/Miyuki. One-shot.


**_The Electric Chapel_**

_If you want me_  
><em>Meet me at Electric Chapel<em>  
><em>If you want me<em>  
><em>Meet me at Electric Chapel<em>  
><em>If you wanna steal my heart away<em>  
><em>Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place<em>  
><em>Come on meet me<em>  
><em>In Electric Chapel<em>

_Lady Gaga, "Electric Chapel"_

* * *

><p>"Is this what you want?" He whispers, into one of her antennas, his voice burning with a hesitant desire as he let his long claws, gentle and relaxing to her, trail up and down her back.<p>

She knows it's what she wants, to have what would be, really, her first kiss, willingly stolen away by the Irken she had felt herself drawn too. Tallest Miyuki was aware that love was an odd sensation for Irkens, and at the time, love wasn't exactly illegal on Irk... Only looked down upon, seen as a weakness for any Irken Elite, and for any current Tallest like herself for that matter.

But Red, one of the strongest, tallest and very promising Irken Elites, was a good guy with a good head on his shoulders, and everyone in the Armada was sure he'd be presented in the near future as Tallest for his ability to suppress a calm demeanor in any stressful and hazardous situation that he and his fellow comrades would be faced with while in battle. His honorable and heroic leadership material, the way he could control and order his other fellow Elites into following his orders, obey his commands and follow his hastily-created plans that would ultimately lead them to victory, was an example of who the Armada and the Control Brains would later want to rule Irk, and later lead Irk to conquering all of the Universe for total and complete Irken domination.

Their relationship was being kept a secret from the Empire. It had started off with a silent, casual meeting, and grew into something much more, something they both would not have expected to happen at all. And after months of pleasant flirtation between the two that no one else seemed to notice, and eventual hidden dates with one another, they both knew they were meant to be. As odd and as quick it sounded to the two of them, it was true, and neither could deny it. But not once in those months had they kissed; only heavy admiration and solid attraction, fueled by a deep longing for love, a specific type of love that the pair realized could only be shared by each other. Romance sought after because of what lied beneath them.

For Red, it was Miyuki's soft and sweet personality, her tender and pure heart that gave her a motherly role to all the smeets who she should take the time to visit in the Hatcheries; a sweetness inside her soul that was rare to find on Irk, and he hadn't realized that a caring lover was what he needed to soothe whatever hurt or rejection he had ever felt in his life time that might have been still lingering around inside him.

For Miyuki, it was Red's ability to hide his real gentle nature behind his warrior-status as an Elite. He had a heart, and she had found it when she met him. She had discovered his caring side, and at the same time, found the hurt that had been trapped inside him from his early smeet years of rejection and humiliation when he used to be the shortest Irken on Irk... Yes, it was true; As a smeet, Red had grown up shorter than everyone else, but once he reached ten in Irken years, his height grew rapidly, and no longer did he suffer from inner fears of even speaking allowed because of his earlier size. Over time and years of constant training, a leadership quality formed within him, and he realized, while fighting in battles against seemingly more ruthless armies, that he had been destined to be a leader. Miyuki had been aware of that since having even first hearing his name, and after finding her attractions toward him turn into a much more meaningful infatuation, she was sure he'd make a great Tallest. She had healed him completely, like his own personal medicine.

He now has her up against a wall in a single room inside the Armada capital ship. His hold on her is firm yet gentle, a burning need for her to fully give herself to him. She doesn't want to make him wait any longer, for the temptation was killing the both of them. "Yes," she answers, nodding her head once. Nothing could deny that she was being 100% truthful to him with her simple answer.

He hesitates again, worried that he might be forcing her to do something she might not want to do.

Noticing his hesitation, she decides to prove her point. She leans in, pressing her lips against his, and immediately they both felt a current of electricity pass throughout their bodies. She closes her eyes, amazed by the overpowering feeling flowing throughout her body that gave her goosebumps.

It feels good to Red, too; a nice, tingly sensation on his lips as he opened his mouth to let her fully enter, tongues entwined. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, to feel the warmth of her body against his, to feel the tingle of her lips against his. Almost mesmerized by the moment, he closes his eyes fully, wrapping his arms around her completely.

And in that moment, he pictures himself as Tallest, with Miyuki as his Queen.

But not everything lasts forever, especially with fate in the way. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This became my new favorite minor IZ pairing... I think it could be possible, you never know.**

**It would make sense why Red hates Zim as much as he does... After all, Zim IS the reason why Miyuki died... **

**I dunno.**

**Anyway, expect more little one-shots for these two. Just for fun. But I am trying to work on my other stories, I just wrote this because the idea threw itself at me and I had to write it. And yes, Red is only an Irken Elite at the time of this story. He obviously wasn't Tallest yet.**

**Anyway, please read and review!**


End file.
